The Aftermath
by PoTObLiViOn
Summary: Sequel to Love Wager. Fuji and Tezuka are finally together. But things are not as smooth sailing as Fuji thought they were.....
1. Troubles Abrew

**CHAPTER ONE: TROUBLES ABREW…**

"Syusuke?" Fuji heard his boyfriend of two-months called, while absentmindedly drawing lazy circles on his back.

They had just finished yet another intense tumble in bed. Fuji was sprawled on his stomach across Tezuka's bed, feeling dead tired. His boyfriend was horny as hell that day. But then again, Fuji wondered wryly, when was Tezuka _never _before?

"What?" Fuji mumbled sleepily into the pillow. Tezuka tended to want to talk after sex, when all Fuji wanted was to sleep it off.

Tezuka continued to draw circles on his back, somehow luring Fuji deeper into his sleep. After a long moment, he finally spoke up. "How serious are you about our relationship?"

Something in Tezuka's tone disturbed Fuji. He cranked open an eye and turned towards the somber-looking boy, frowning. "Where did that come from? Are you doubting me, or perhaps yourself?"

Tezuka looked away. "It's just that you always keep your distance from me in school and you won't let me call you by your first name in public..."

"That's a lie!" Fuji protested, feeling indignant. "You called me by my name yesterday..."

Tezuka gave him a droll look. "Syusuke, we were in the toilet at the time..._alone_, so it doesn't count."

"And," Tezuka added when Fuji couldn't seem to come up with a repartee to defend himself. "We never go out for dates like _real _couples do. All we ever do is hang out in my room..."

_That's because you always want to have sex whenever we meet_...Fuji's mind thought peevishly.

Tezuka sighed. "Fuji," he said, reverting to calling his last name, "are you ashamed...of us being together?"

"N...no, of course not! Don't be ridiculous," Fuji tried to sound affronted, but the slight hesitation gave him away.

"Then prove it. Go out on a date with me tomorrow." Tezuka's eyes held Fuji's, as if daring him to take the challenge. "Show me that you are _really _serious about us."

"Fine, I will." Fuji glared at Tezuka balefully for backing him into a corner. _Jeez, why__ is Tezuka so obsessed with letting the whole world know that we are gays?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Tezuka waited patiently for Fuji in front of the train station, looking attentively at the piece of paper in his hand. Tezuka already had the whole day planned out for them on his to-do list, giving it the same meticulous effort he did to his daily schedule. First, a movie, then a trip to the amusement park (_he__ thought Fuji might like that_) and later, dinner at a sushi restaurant. If everything went accordingly, the date would end at around eight in the evening, leaving him approximately three hours to prepare for his lessons the next day…

If anybody told Tezuka that he was being rigid to the point of becoming obsessive, Tezuka would have scoffed at them. He merely liked to optimize his time well _(right down to the last second, preferably) _so none would be wasted superfluously.

Someone heading his way caught Tezuka's eye. He gave the suspicious looking person a cursory glance. The fellow was wearing a dark red sweater that was a couple of sizes too big for him, with the hood drawn up and baggy black pants. His face was nearly obscured behind a pair of enormous shades. The guy looked as if he was trying to hide from something or somebody.

_A fugitive on the run? _The notion came unbidden to Tezuka's mind. Nobody _sane_ would dressed like that on such a hot day.

The guy came to a stop and stood beside him. Tezuka tried to edge away as inconspicuously as he could, in the event he was unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire between the guy and whoever it was that Tezuka presumed was after him.

Tezuka glanced at his watch. Why wasn't Fuji here yet? It was _already _20 minutes past their appointed time. If he was any later, they wouldn't be able to catch up to their list. He fastidiously kept in mind to give Fuji a _long _lecture about punctuality.

The weird looking guy moved as well and inched closer to Tezuka. Suddenly he spoke up. "So, where are we going today?"

Tezuka frowned at the guy's insolent attitude and over-familiarity with him. He had a mind to tell him off but something about the guy struck him as odd. Tezuka did a double take. "Fuji, is that _you_?"

Blue eyes peeked out from slightly lowered shades. "Who else would it be?"

"Why the _hell _are you dressed like that?" Tezuka asked, voice raised and looking extremely put off. One might say that the cool Tezuka was actually yelling like a fishmonger in the market if not for the fact that it was totally against his character to do so.

"_You_ are the one to talk," Fuji riposted, sounding miffed. "You look as if you are attending a funeral." He was referring to Tezuka's black suit attire, complete with a black tie and black shoes buffed to such a high sheen that they nearly blinded Fuji if it wasn't for his shades.

"Well, I think it is important to dress smartly for a date," Tezuka replied stiffly, in defense of himself.

"_Come__ on_, we are not in school now."

"It's better than looking like a vampire in disguise!"

Arguing wouldn't get them anywhere. "Fine. You don't talk about my clothes, and I won't comment on yours. Agreed? Now, where are we going?" Fuji asked blithely.

"To the movie," Tezuka replied, still sounding mildly incensed. "Isn't that what people usually do on a date?"

"Whatever." Fuji started walking, forcing Tezuka to follow him.

"Wait!"

"What _now_?"

"We are supposed to hold hands when we walk."

"Are you serious?" Fuji stared incredulously at Tezuka.

"I am."

"Well, I am not going to do it! Not in broad daylight anyway."

"Aren't we supposed to be on a date?"

"And your point is?"

Tezuka frowned. "Why are you being so stubborn about this? Didn't we use to do it back at the onsen?"

"I was pretending to be a girl at that time, for heaven's sake! It would be really weird if people see two guys holding hands in broad daylight." _And not to mention that there is a pretty high chance of running into people we know here compared to the onsen…_Fuji added silently to himself.

They argued about it for some time until Fuji stopped abruptly, his straying furtively to something over Tezuka's shoulder.

"What is it?" Tezuka craned his neck to see what had captured Fuji's attention.

There was flurry of purple aiming their way, followed closely by a veritable mountain of muscle and brawn. It was Atobe and Kabaji.

"Atobe. Kabaji," Tezuka greeted the Hyoutei's tennis team captain and his goon. He was suddenly being overwhelmed to the point of almost fainting by the musky scent enshrouding the diva as Atobe came within arm's length. Tezuka tried controlling his breathing so as not to take in any more of the noxious odour than was necessary and somehow managed to keep his composure.

"Tezuka," Atobe drawled with an ostentatious flip of his lustrous hair. "Fancy meeting you here. What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

"Actually, I'm...," Tezuka turned around to present Fuji but the other boy was nowhere to be seen.

"...alone," he finished with a slight frown.

"We know that," Atobe quipped haughtily. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he took in Tezuka's apparel. "Are you going to a funeral or something?"

Tezuka cast an ominous glare at the diva. He didn't really appreciate having his clothes being so _uncivilly _criticized for the second time in a row.

Atobe made a tsk-ing sound. "You are _not_? Then Oresama has no other alternative but to comment on your appalling choice of clothing. It's truly surprising that such a perfectionist as you is so sadly lacking in fashion sense. Of course, Oresama will be more than happy to depart some _insightful _advice…" He offered magnanimously, preening a little in all his purple glory.

As he proceeded to conduct a critical once over on Tezuka, a furrow appeared between Atobe's perfectly trimmed eyebrows. "Oresama had thought of purple in mind, but frankly, the color won't do for you _at _all. It's much too elegant a color for just any Tom, Dick and Harry to wear, you have to realize. Not everybody can carry it off as well as Oresama…"

Atobe tapped a well-manicured finger on his chin. "Maybe murky brown will suit you better…"

"Aren't you _late _for wherever it is that you are going, Atobe?" Tezuka interrupted pointedly, tired of the stuck-up diva's ramblings.

Atobe blinked and glanced at his expensive-looking Rolex watch. "Thank you for your reminder, Tezuka. But honestly, nobody will blame Oresama for being fashionably late. It's expected after all, from someone as great as Oresama…."

If Atobe didn't leave soon, Tezuka might just give in to his impulse to throttle that narcissistic guy with his bare hands, as undignified as it was. Fortunately, Atobe seemed to have said enough for the moment.

"Ja, Tezuka. Remember, you are most welcome to approach Oresama anytime for help," he added with a smirk before sauntering away. "Come on, Kabaji."

"Usu," came the spontaneous response, and then they were off.

Tezuka watched until they disappeared around a corner before turning around to look for Fuji. Where did that guy run off to so quickly?

Tezuka found Fuji in a nearby alley, hiding behind a trash bin.

Fuji poked his head out when he saw Tezuka. "Well, are they gone?"

Tezuka stared at Fuji with a mixture of outrage and disbelief. "What do you _think _you are doing?"

Fuji got up and dusted himself. "Oh, I didn't want to see that Atobe, is all. You know what a gossip monger he is," he replied airily as he walked over to Tezuka. "Now, shall we….?"

Tezuka folded his arm across his chest, not budging, his cold visage belying the fury he attempted to keep in check. "Admit it," he said in an accusatory tone. "You _are _ashamed to be seen with me."

"Don't be..."

"_Don't_say I'm being ridiculous!" Tezuka cut Fuji off. "The clothes, the reluctancy to hold hands, running away to hide, it's all _so _obvious." He stared Fuji in the eyes, glowering. "Why do you agree to go out with me in the first place anyway?"

"I..." Fuji was brought up short, too stunned to speak.

"I've enough of this, Fuji," Tezuka suddenly looked dejected, crestfallen. "This is not working after all."

He paused for a while, as if coming to a decision. "Let's break up," Tezuka finally said.

"WHAT?"

**A/N: **Hi! Hope you like this sequel to the Bet. I know, Tezuka is totally OOC here, but what the heck. Just take it that Tezuka is a totally different person when he is with Fuji, or think of it as AU, whichever you like.

This is my tentative attempt at humor, whether I'll be continuing will depend on your support and how well it is received. The next chapter will be up…uhm, till I get enough reviews, OK? (say 20 ne? XD) I don't want to waste my time or burn myself up writing if it is not well-received.

So, keep the reviews coming, people! By the time you reached here, I take it that you have finished the story. Thank you once again for reading!


	2. When Jealousy Sets In

**When Jealousy Sets In….**

"_What?_"

Fuji glowered at his best friend, Saeki Kojirou, who was perched on top of his desk. "How many times do I have to repeat myself to get it through that thick skull of yours?" he asked in surly tone.

They were spending their lunch break in class that day. Saeki, seeing how Fuji was perpetually in a sour mood these days, tried to wheedle the reason out of him. Unable to withstand his friend's incessant browbeating any longer, Fuji finally confessed everything.

Saeki was wearing a bemused expression on his face now. "Let me get this straight." He tilted his head slightly as if trying to arrange his thoughts. "Tezuka asked you out on a date, which you showed up looking like some sleazy character out of a comic book. He got mad, but when you went into hiding after seeing Atobe, he decided it was the last straw. Now, you are officially dumped. Have I gotten it right? Did I miss out anything?"

"That about sum it all," Fuji muttered none too happily.

"Wait, let me laugh it off first before I offer some advice," Saeki said, and proceeded to let out a loud guffaw.

Fuji eyed his friend contemptuously. "Are you _done_ yet?"

Saeki tried hard to bring his laugh down to chuckles, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Well, at least you have time now to hang out with me instead of fawning all over that guy..."

"Can't you offer something constructive for once?"

Deciding that he had riled his friend enough, Saeki took on a more serious expression. "Looks like Tezuka has a point, Syusuke. Even though you have accepted him, you are still afraid of people finding out about your relationship, aren't you? Why do you think that is?" he queried.

His friend's question set Fuji back. Why indeed?

"Well, I may have over-reacted a bit," Fuji finally admitted after stewing on it for a while, "because of Yuuta, I guess. He already hates me as it is now, I don't want his finding out that I'm dating a guy to fuel his hatred more...'

"You and your brother complex…." Saeki murmured under his breath. Aloud, he advised sagely, "I think you guys should talk this over. Learn to give and take. That's what makes a relationship thrives, you know."

He gave Fuji a suggestive nudge. "Why don't you give in to Tezuka's demand now and then? It wouldn't hurt you right, since you are probably used to the _receiving _end of things..."

Fuji shot his friend a dirty look. "Is that a double entendre?"

Saeki just shrugged and grinned back innocently.

Fuji decided to ignore his friend crude remark, and returned to his musing. _Well, I guessed I could give in to Tezuka's unreasonable demand once a while, _Fuji thought grudgingly. _But only very occasionally…._

He supposed that he ought to go apologize to Tezuka now and do some necessary groveling. Although it didn't sound particularly enticing to him, the thought of being with Tezuka again lifted up Fuji's spirits. _I'm such a sucker for that guy….._

"Well, speak of the devil," Saeki suddenly whistled, disrupting Fuji's flow of thoughts. "Tell me I am imagining things…"

"What is it?" Fuji asked irritatingly but his friend was too busy staring at something out the window to reply.

Curious, he followed Saeki's gaze to see what had held him so enraptured. And saw red.

There was Tezuka, _his Tezuka_, walking some distance away. With a girl. A slender, graceful looking one with long silky russet hair all the way down to her butt. And walking indecently close together (_that was only Fuji's perception, in actual fact, there was a meter gap between them_).

Tezuka was in the midst of a conversation with her, looking as if he was enjoying it.

Fuji gripped at the windowsill, blue eyes wide opened and glinting dangerously. _That bastard, we haven't even broken up for more than a week and he's already with someone new, _his mind raged.

"Uh, Syusuke, are you all right?" Saeki asked with concern when he saw his friend's thunderous expression, looking as if he was about to blow his top.

"Do I look all right to _you_?!"

"Calm down. Don't jump to conclusion so hastily. It might turn out to be nothing at all….." Saeki tried consoling his friend, but he might as well save his breath. All his effort was falling on deaf ears.

Just then, Fuji happened to spy Inui Sadaharu, numero uno geek and avid data collector, passing by. He immediately jumped on the poor guy like a starved man on a feast.

Inui staggered back a little, adjusting his glasses nervously. "Uh…Fuji, what can I do for you?" He had a really bad feeling about this, because Fuji usually ignored him on better days.

"Inari, just the man I was looking for." Fuji bestowed his most dazzling smile on the bespectacled boy, guaranteed to send one swooning and melting inside.

"Inui," the boy corrected mildly, seemingly unaffected by the smile. Probably those ultra-tinted glasses of his had something to do with his immunity against Fuji's charm.

"I've heard of your prowess in the data world," Fuji complimented, laying it on thick, while leading Inui to the window. "Nothing can escape your eyes, Iwaki."

"_Inui,_" Inui automatically corrected again, getting slightly irritated. But he followed Fuji all the same out of curiosity. Inui wanted to see what made the proud Fuji Syusuke humbly asked for his help.

"I was wondering if you could tell me something about that girl over there," Fuji asked sweetly, pointing to a slight figure in a distance.

_Ah, so it's information he's seeking_, Inui thought with a smirk as he peered at the russet-haired girl. But he was never one to begrudge someone for wanting information, especially if it was for the good of mankind. Not to mention there might be new data to be collected along the way.

And besides, if he helped Fuji, the blue-eyed boy might remember his name correctly in the future.

Inui brought out his trustworthy green notebook and flipped to a recent entry. He readjusted his glasses before reading out loud.

"Her name is Shiroyuki Nanako. She is a recent transfer student from Okinawa. Currently allocated to Class 3-1. Straight A student and an all-rounder. Excel in all subjects and most sports. Born on the 9th of September, incidentally a Virgo. Blood group B positive. Height 162cm. Weight 48kg. According to sources, her reddish-brown hair was natural, not dyed. Eyes are a smoky grey. Lives with her parents and two older sisters..."

Fuji was beginning to hate her more and more as Inui droned on. Nanako sounded like a prude to him. Saeki listened on intently, an interested expression on his face.

"...Hobbies include playing tennis, swimming, hiking, playing the piano, horseback riding, cooking and painting. Was president of the tea-ceremony club and student council vice-president in her old school. She won the Junior Tennis Open in the women category last year, three gold medals in the state's swimming competition and no less than five blue ribbons for her horse riding skills. Other accomplishments include winning the state's debate competition and being crowned 1st runner up in a local teenage beauty pageant..."

"Beautiful, talented and smart. Wow, she sounds perfect," Saeki breathed, earning a killing look from Fuji.

"...And," Inui finally closed his book with a satisfied snap, "latest data showed that she's Tezuka Kunimitsu's betrothed."

Saeki immediately shot a nervous glance out of the corner of his eyes at his friend. Knowing Fuji's temperament, he expected to see him exploding anytime now. Maybe he ought to go and find a hiding place….

Fuji's face registered shock and disbelief initially, then hurt and finally profound anger all in a matter of seconds, before being efficiently replaced by a congenial smile, albeit a rather strained one. He didn't explode as predicted, much to Saeki's surprise.

Inui watched the fascinating display of color on the other boy's face from pink to burgundy with something akin to amusement. _Interesting data….._

"Why, thank you for that wonderful information, Inoue," Fuji beamed at Inui, determined to keep his cool.

"_Inui_," Inui corrected for the third time, completely miffed now. Then he sighed abjectly. At _least, _he tried to cheer himself upthis time it sounded almost like his name.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Psst! Kojirou, over here..."

Saeki was on his way home from school and just about to take a corner on the street when a voice called to him. He glanced around him, bewildered, but couldn't seem to find anything amiss.

There it was again……

Something waved at him from the shadows of the alley between two tall buildings. That something looked like Fuji. Tentatively, he made his way there.

"Syusuke...?" Saeki called out, peering into the gloom.

"Not so loud," a voice hissed before dragging Saeki into the alley with him.

As Saeki's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that it was indeed Fuji, but something seemed off. His friend was strangely dressed in a trench coat, complete with shades and a deerstalker.

"What are you doing?" he whispered loudly, perplexed.

"Stalking," came the nonchalant reply as Fuji peered surreptitiously around the building. "Kojirou, I need your help."

Saeki raised an eyebrow at that and crossed his arms over his chest, but he didn't refuse. Fuji wouldn't let him live if he dared to back out from him. Resignedly, he surrendered himself to his fate. "Who are we stalking by the way?"

His friend was too preoccupied to reply him. Suddenly, Fuji whispered frantically, "They are coming! Quick, disguise yourself..." He handed something to Saeki.

"Hey," Saeki complained. "Why do I have to put a paper bag over my head while you get to dress like Sherlock Holmes?"

Fuji shrugged. "I don't have any extra trench coat..."

Grudgingly, Saeki put the paper bag over his head. Peering through the two holes cut into the bag, he tried to get a good look at their target, wondering who it might be.

He should have known. It was none other than Tezuka. With Nanako beside him.

_They really make a great looking couple together_, Saeki thought. But he wasn't about to tell that to Fuji, least his friend got into his head to choke him to death after cutting out his tongue for such a statement.

Nanako was smiling at something Tezuka said. As the two of them walked past their hiding place, Saeki caught a whiff of their conversation.

"You flattered me too much, Mitsu-kun," Nanako was saying in a surprisingly cool and down-to-earth voice, unlike the shrill, ear-splitting ones that most of the girls her age seemed to possess. "How about this Saturday then? What time shall we meet?"

Fuji was about to burst a blood vessel hearing that. "That _bitch_. How dare she call him so intimately?! Even I haven't progress to that stage yet!" he fumed.

"Syusuke, I think..…"

But Fuji wasn't listening to his friend, as intent as he was on the two figures in front of him. Tezuka and Nanako were slowly walking away from them.

"Let's go, Kojirou. They are leaving our sight." Fuji stealthily followed them.

"Well, I'm not going to walk around with this," Saeki muttered as he threw away the paper bag. He began to trail along at a more sedate pace.

Saeki was conscious of the amused glances going Fuji's way, dressed as he was. They probably thought his friend had just escaped from an asylum. Maybe if he lagged behind enough, they wouldn't associate him with Fuji…..

Tezuka and Nanako entered a pastry shop. Fuji stopped and snooped from the phone booth opposite the street.

"What is Tezuka doing in a pastry shop?" Fuji ranted. "He hates sweet things."

Saeki let his friend rave on while trying to stay as inconspicuously as possible. He didn't know how Fuji managed to drag him into such embarrassing situation.…

Then Fuji stiffened, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. "Kojirou, he smiled at her," he said in a hurt tone. "Damn it, how could he do this to me? He never used to smile at anyone in school! His smiles belong only to me!"

Saeki stared incredulously at his friend. Fuji was really losing it, big time. "Uhm, Syusuke, aren't you being a little... obsessive here?"

But Fuji wasn't listening to him, again. Saeki wondered peevishly why his friend wanted him to come along at all, if he was going to ignore him all the time.

"Unforgivable!" Fuji swore. A dangerous glint began to form in his blue eyes. "I'm not going to allow such offensive conduct to carry on. This calls for drastic measure."

Saeki was suddenly afraid. Afraid for Nanako and Tezuka. Angelic as Fuji might looked, deep inside he was a sadist to boot. And a riled Fuji was as dangerous as a pyromaniac with a box of matches in hand.

Fuji's next words confirmed Saeki's fear. "Yumiko-neesan just might have the things I need," the blue-eyed boy said cryptically, an evil grin adorning his angelic face.

**A/N:** I have only one thing to say, I kinda sucked at humor.….Sigh. Please forgive me if it isn't up to your expectation.


	3. Love Potion No 9

**Love Potion No. 9…..**

"Nee-san, do you remember that book your friend, Takara gave you for your last birthday? You know, the one about Wiccan arts and spells?" Fuji asked his sister casually later that evening. Fuji Yumiko was an avid dabbler in new age stuffs and had plenty of materials about them. She was naturally gifted in it as well. Her tarot reading was more accurate than Inui's weather forecast.

His sister gave a slight nod as she removed the chicken from the freezer. She was planning to make wasabi chicken casserole for dinner that night, which happened to be one of Fuji's favorite dishes. "What about it?"

Fuji leaned against the counter, blue eyes shining with innocence. "Can I borrow it for a couple of days?"

Yumiko shot her brother a strange look. "Since when are you interested in those stuffs?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Saa, it's for a school project," he lied, his smiling facade never wavering.

What was her brother up to now? Yumiko wondered to herself, but she didn't probe further. He was old enough to be responsible for his own action. "It's on the topmost shelf in my room," she told him before turning her attention back to the chicken at hand.

"Thank you, Nee-san." Fuji gave another heart-melting smile and went off to get the book.

"Oh, and Nee-san, don't make any dinner for me tonight. I'll be busy….studying," he added with a wink before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

When Yuuta came home that evening, he was surprised to find that his overly-doting brother wasn't there to greet him. Usually his aniki would be waiting in ambush and pounced on him once he entered the house. Was he out? But that didn't seem like him. He always cancelled any appointments he had when he knew his beloved ototo was coming home….

"I'm home, Nee-san. Where is Aniki?" Yuuta asked when he found his sister in the kitchen.

Yumiko turned from cutting the vegetables to greet her youngest brother. "Welcome home, Yuuta. Syusuke's been in his room the whole evening," she replied with a troubled frown. "I'm worried about him. He told me he didn't want any dinner, and there's been weird noises coming out from his room. Yuuta, would you go and check on him for me?"

Perplexed, Yuuta nodded and made his way to his brother's room. True enough, there were strange sounds, like a mixture of pig squealing, maniac laughter and human screaming, wafting out from the closed door.

Yuuta listened on for a moment in trepidation before giving a gentle knock on the door. What was that weird brother of his hiding in his room?

The door flung open. "Yuuta! You are back!" A genuinely delighted Fuji emerged with a huge smile on his face. He would've wrapped his cute ototo in a bear hug if Yuuta hadn't put up a restraining hand.

"What are you doing, Aniki? Why are there weird noises coming from your room?" Yuuta tried to peek over his brother's shoulder to get a gleam of his bedroom.

But Fuji was leaning across the doorway, strategically blocking his view. "Ah, it's just something I put on for relaxation," he told Yuuta with a sweet smile, right before a blood curdling scream emitted from the room.

Yuuta stared at his brother incredulously. "You…listen to that for _relaxation_?"

Fuji nodded amicably as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Say, Yuuta, why don't you join me?" His cerulean blue eyes brightened considerably. "We haven't spend much time together since you move out. We could sleep together like we used to, and maybe do each other's hair…"

Fuji reached out to his brother, but Yuuta quickly backed away. "Are you out of _your _mind?" he shouted, incensed at his stupid brother. "Baka Aniki!" Yuuta ran off as if the very devil was on his tail.

Fuji smiled fondly at his ototo's retreating back. _Ah, Yuuta's__ so predictable and fun to tease…_

He returned to his room and closed the door. _Now, to__ get back to my work…._

* * *

"Ne Syusuke, what is that thing you are holding?" Saeki asked when he saw his friend idly shaking a vial in his hand. It was a rare occasion that Fuji invited him for lunch in the cafeteria. Usually, they just hanged out in the classroom or rooftop during lunch break.

Fuji perked up at the mention of the vial. "It's my Super Deluxe Love Potion, guaranteed to make Tezuka fall head over heels for me all over again," he beamed. "I spent the entire day making sure that I get everything right."

"Why did I get the feeling that I heard something similar before?" Saeki asked, right before the image of a grinning Inui holding a glass of his indescribable foul smelling, bubbling drink came to mind. Saeki involuntarily gagged, the horrendous aftertaste of the drink still fresh in his mind after he was forced to drink it during tennis practice yesterday.

But the vial in Fuji's hand was colorless and there was no weird odor coming from it. At least it looked more palatable than Inui's.

"How sure are you that it works?" Saeki asked dubiously.

"I, of course, have tried it out beforehand. And I am proud to say that it was a complete success." Fuji searched around for a moment before pointing somewhere over Saeki's shoulder with a chopstick. "Look over there."

Saeki followed the direction and saw two of his kouhais, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru sitting at a corner eating lunch together. Both of them were second years and incidentally belonged to the tennis club. Due to their highly competitive nature, they were always at each other's throat, trying to outdo the other in everything, especially tennis. Saeki had never known anyone who fought as much as the both of them. Everybody in school knew about their squabbles. It was legendary.

But today, something seemed off about them. Saeki's dark blue eyes widened in shock when he realized what it was. Kaidoh's usual sour face was replaced by a mewling kitten look while the hard-headed Momoshiro was simpering like a fool as they gazed adoringly at each other.

"What the heck did you do to them?" Saeki asked, aghast.

"Relax," Fuji said. "It's only temporary. They'll be back to their quarrelsome selves by tomorrow. But this proves my potion works, ne?"

Saeki shook his head. Trust his friend to come up with such a hare-brained yet effective idea. "I get it. So how are you going to get Tezuka to drink that?"

Fuji gave a confident grin. "I've got everything planned out. Watch and learn."

Momentarily, Saeki saw Tezuka entering the cafeteria and headed absently towards a seat near the window, looking deep in thought. He took out his bento lunch and poured green tea into a cup from his flask. Tezuka never drank anything except for green tea. He made his own tea every morning to bring to school. It was one of his little quirks that Fuji had always found amusing.

But before he could start eating, a girl came running up to him, her face flushing with excitement. She looked like a first year, petite with brown hair tied into two ponytails and a high-strung disposition.

After listening to the girl talking frantically for a while, Tezuka got up and followed her out of the cafeteria, looking non-plussed.

Once both of them were out of sight, Fuji immediately slid out of his seat and headed casually towards the trash bin with his tray of food. As he passed by Tezuka's table, Saeki saw his friend uncorked the vial of potion and poured it into Tezuka's cup of green tea, all in one fluid motion. The act was executed so smoothly that it would've escaped everyone's eyes if they weren't paying close attention.

After clearing his tray into the trash, Fuji returned and plopped down on his seat, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He dusted his hands in accomplishment. "There, all done. Now all we have to do is wait for Tezuka to drink his tea."

"That girl calling Tezuka out, that wasn't a coincidence, was it?" Saeki asked, though he knew the answer to that already.

Fuji just shrugged modestly. It was a known fact that 99 of the female population in school were infatuated with him. A mere glance from him could send them swooning in ecstasy for days. If Fuji asked for a favor, they would all be crawling over each other to do it.

A few minutes later, Tezuka returned.

"Ne Kojirou, is he back?" Fuji asked his friend. He was sitting with his back facing Tezuka to keep himself hidden, so Saeki had to report everything to him.

Saeki nodded. "Looks like Nanako has joined him," he added.

Fuji frowned in annoyance at the mention of that name. That girl seemed to be following Tezuka everywhere. _Be__ patient, Syusuke, _he tried to console himself. _It__ won't be long before that chit will be out of your hair for good._

Then Fuji noted Saeki looking at him peculiarly. "What?" he asked.

"Uhm, Syusuke, about that potion of yours, does it work for Tezuka only or will it affect anybody who drinks it?"

"Why did you ask?" Fuji looked puzzled.

"Because Nanako is about to have a sip at Tezuka's tea," Saeki informed dryly.

"_WHAT_?" Fuji turned around and almost dove towards Tezuka's table.

"Stop!" He snatched the cup out of Nanako's hand before it could reach her lips.

"Fuji, what is the meaning of this?" Fuji heard Tezuka asked. Only then did he realized his rash action, which was earning looks from other students in the cafeteria.

_Darn, look what I've done…Quick, think of an excuse. _Fuji gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, uhm…I thought…I saw Inui swapping your tea with one of his, ah…. juices, so, uhm, I was trying to stop you from drinking…." _God, what a lame excuse_. Fuji surreptitiously cast a guilty glance around to make sure Inui wasn't around to hear this.

But he might as well saved his breath. Tezuka wasn't listening to him at all. The bespectacled boy was busy giving Fuji a longing stare, caressing him with his eyes in worship. It had been so long since Fuji was a recipient of such gaze that he felt his body automatically responding, making him uncomfortably hot all over….

"Mitsu, I don't believe I have met your friend here," Nanako's voice snapped Fuji out of his trance. Embarrassed, he turned and saw her observing him keenly.

She was smiling, but the look she gave Fuji was cold and hostile. He swore he could see tiny flames of hatred burning in her grey eyes. _Well, the__ feeling is mutual_, he thought as he returned the stare.

"Nanako, this is Fuji Syusuke. Fuji, meet my cousin, Shiroyuki Nanako," Tezuka introduced them formally, totally unaware of the enmity that passed between the two of them.

Fuji did a double take. _Wait__ a minute_….Did Tezuka just say _cousin_? Then the agony he went through these past few days was for _nothing_? That idiot Inui must have gotten his information mixed up….

Fuji's animosity towards Nanako lessened somewhat at the discovery. "Nice to meet you, Shiroyuki-san," he said with a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Fuji-kun," she replied, but the pleasantries didn't reach her eyes.

Why was Nanako harboring such hatred for him when she was only Tezuka's cousin? Fuji wondered. _Unless….._

"Fuji.…" Tezuka called out, interrupting Fuji's thought.

Fuji turned to him. "Yes?"

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Fuji, there…is something I want to talk to you about. Is it all right if you meet me at my class after school?"

Fuji searched his face, looking for some clue as to what Tezuka was thinking. "Sure." He suddenly had a good feeling that they were going to kiss and make up today.

Fuji's plan might have failed, but he more or less did manage to achieve the end result. Not even Nanako's unusual hatred for him could bring him down.

* * *

Fuji couldn't concentrate for the rest of the afternoon. He kept staring at the clock, willing for the bell to ring soon. God, he had missed Tezuka so much and couldn't wait to be with him again.

When the final bell finally went off, Fuji rushed towards the exit, much to the surprise of Saeki, who wanted to ask Fuji what happened at lunch.

"Sorry, Kojirou. Can't talk right now. I'll call you later, ne?" With a wave , Fuji disappeared around a corner, leaving his befuddled friend behind.

Fuji forced himself to slow down as he approached Tezuka's classroom. It only occurred to him then that other students in the class might not have left yet. He took a detour to the bathroom and spent a spell there practicing his response when Tezuka finally apologized to him before returning to Tezuka's classroom.

He gingerly opened the door. The room was empty. Fuji let himself in and made his way to Tezuka's seat.

_Tezuka must have some errand to run_, _being__ the class monitor and all_, Fuji thought as he sat down, running his hand lovingly on the desk. With nothing better to do than to wait, he started daydreaming about how their reunion might….

He pictured Tezuka flinging the door open and rushed up to him_. Syusuke, I've__ missed you so much_, the bespectacled youth would say. _My__ life is meaningless without you. For these past few weeks, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, all I could think of was you. _Then, Tezuka would take his hand and gazed imploringly into his eyes. _I__ love you so much, Syusuke. I can't live without you. Please don't ever leave me again…._

Fuji found himself chuckling at the corny and dramatic scene he had conjured up. It wasn't something that the stoic Tezuka would ever do, but he could always dream, couldn't he?

He was just about to start with another fantasy when the door slid open. Fuji looked up eagerly. "Tezuka…?"

His face turned to a slight frown when he saw who it was. "Shiroyuki-san, what are you doing here?"

Nanako was leaning against the door, arms crossed over her chest. There was a menacing gleam in her beautiful grey eyes. "So, you are the thorn at Kunimitsu's side," she said sneeringly, ignoring Fuji's question.

Fuji's earlier impression of her came back. She really did hate his guts; and Fuji was beginning to have an inkling at what was causing it. That girl was hopelessly in love with Tezuka and she saw Fuji as her rival.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, deciding to play dumb until Tezuka arrived. He didn't want to start quarreling with her. It just wasn't dignified, not to mention Saeki would tease him mercilessly if he ever found out that he was fighting over a _guy. _With a girl.

"Cut the crap," Nanako snapped, eyes flashing angrily. "I know all about your licentious affair with Kunimitsu. Though I don't know what he sees in a runty, sissy looking guy like you."

Pushing herself from the door, she walked over to him. She leaned forward, bringing her eyes to level with his. "If you think I am just going to give up Kunimitsu for the likes of you, think again."

Fuji felt totally affronted at the insult. His male pride wouldn't let him live it down now if he kept quiet and didn't do anything to defend it. "Who do you think you are calling runty, you _incestuous_ pervert? For your information, I am still a growing kid and I can't help it if I am more beautiful than most of the female population out there. At least I don't fall for my own cousin brother like a certain _someone_…." he mocked derisively.

"Kunimitsu and I are not blood-related!" Nanako hissed back. "His mother and mine are adopted sisters. So technically, we have no real kinship at all. But we have known each other all our lives and I planned to marry Kunimitsu no matter what."

Something clicked in the back of Fuji's mind. He took a calculated risk and asked, "Are you the one who was spreading the rumor that you are Tezuka's betrothed? Is he aware that you are telling such lies?"

The flushing in Nanako's face was telltale enough that she was the culprit. "It doesn't matter! It won't be a lie for long! In the end, Kunimitsu will be mine!" Nanako yelled, her grey orbs burning silver with fury.

Fuji wondered how many were taken in by that innocent act of hers. Nanako was anything but sweet now. Thank God she didn't drink the potion and fell in love with him.

Suddenly her facade turned complacent again, like the calmness before a storm. Fuji felt a stirring of unease. "Do you know that I am Kunimitsu's closest confidante?" she spoke, her voice full of confidence now. "He tells me everything. _Everything_," she stressed.

Then she cocked her head to one side and smirked. "He even told me about your fight with him, about how inconsiderate and cold you were to him, and how lucky he was to be rid of you…"

"I don't believe you," Fuji said flatly, though the thought that Tezuka might utter those words hurt him. He refused to believe Tezuka would say something like that. He was the one who was after Fuji in the first place, though in the end he managed to make Fuji fall thoroughly head over heels for him.

Nanako laughed. It wasn't a pretty sound, and it grated on Fuji's nerves like chalk over the board. "Ne Fuji-kun, how sure are you of Mitsu's love for you? Or is it all just lust? Love comes with trust, don't you think? Between you and me, whom he has known all his life, who do you think he trusts more?"

Fuji bit his tongue. He wasn't going to rise to that bait. She was up to something. And before he could figure out her game, he must keep himself from acting rashly.

Nanako moved closer, the devilish gleam in her eyes bordering on madness. "Let's find out, shall we?" And right before Fuji's eyes, she tore her school shirt open, exposing well-shaped pink bra-clad bosoms.

Fuji stared at her incredulously and spluttered. What the _hell _did she think she was doing? Had she gone _totally _bonkers? "Hey, wait just a …."

But before he could finish or put up an appropriate reaction (_any__ reaction for that matter_), Nanako was already pulling him towards her and plastering her mouth to his. Losing his balance at the sudden attack, Fuji fell with an _oof_ ! on top of Nanako, sprawling over her in a highly compromising position, with her skirt hitched up to her thigh and Fuji trapped between her legs.

_Damn, so this is what the shameless hussy has been planning all along! I'm not going to let her win! I have to get up before someone sees this_, Fuji thought frantically as he struggled to free himself from Nanako's surprisingly strong grip at the front of his shirt.

But as luck would have it, Tezuka just had to walk in at the moment.

**A/N: **Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much for your reviews! I felt incredibly happy reading them. Initially, I thought of finishing up my other story first before continuing with this one, but due to demand, I will write continue to write this one too. I know a lot of you want Fuji to cross dress again, but he already did in Love Wager, so I thought of giving him a rest first. XD Maybe later, ne? Tell me what you think, onegai….


	4. The Trials Of Fuji Syusuke

**The Trials of Fuji Syusuke…..**

**A****N**: So sorry for the late update! Forgive me, ne? Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tezuka stared at both of them as he stood in the doorway. "What are you two doing?" he asked in a dead calm tone, his face betraying no emotions.

"Tezuka, it's not what…" Fuji hastily disentangled himself from Nanako to explain. But before he could even utter a coherent sentence, Nanako was already rushing towards Tezuka with a heart wrenching sob.

"Mitsu, thank goodness you are here. A second later and he would've….," Nanako threw herself into Tezuka's arms and cried for all she was worth.

_What __the __hell…_Fuji couldn't believe his eyes. If he wasn't so piping mad at the moment, he would've commended Nanako on her superb acting skill. _But __the __audacity, __the __nerve_….

Tezuka put a protective arm around her, trying to calm her down. "It's all right, Nanako. I am here now. I won't let anything to happen to you anymore…" he murmured soothingly.

Fuji gaped at them, stunned. How _dumb _could Tezuka get? He was clearly falling for one of the cheapest, lowest trick on earth! Was he really _that _gullible?

Fuji's temper, already short to begin with, snapped. "That's a bald-faced lie and you knew it, you _bitch._ Take a look at yourself in the mirror before starting to accuse anyone, why would I go after an _evil __hag _like you?"

"Fuji, that's enough!" Tezuka cut him off as Nanako's sobs became louder. Fuji stopped his ranting. Tezuka had never once raised his voice at him before. "I don't appreciate you calling Nanako's names. Is that the way you talk to a girl?"

"Wha…? Tezuka, you believe me, don't you?" Fuji asked, his anger momentarily put on hold.

Tezuka wouldn't look at him. "I don't know what to believe. I only know that right now, you are being rude to Nanako," he said adamantly.

Fuji's heart constricted as he felt tendrils of icy cold fingers wrapped around it. Somewhere in his mind, he was forced to admit that Nanako was right. Tezuka chose to believe in her more than him.

His gaze collided with Nanako's, who was peeking at him from under Tezuka's protective arms with a satisfied smirk.

Fuji's anger returned a hundred fold. "Then to hell with the two of you!" He pushed past Nanako and Tezuka and ran off before they could see the hot angry tears that were threatening to spill.

He wasn't going to let Tezuka see just how much he had hurt him.

* * *

"Ne, did Nanako _really _do that?" Saeki asked, his face incredulous when Fuji related the whole story to him. 

Fuji nodded mutely. They were sitting under a shady sakura tree, his favorite spot for hanging out when he wanted to have some peace and quiet to think. Although it kind of defeated the purpose now with Saeki here. His friend was yammering away relentlessly, to which Fuji was only half listening.

He stared aimlessly at the passing clouds, wondering if it was the end for him and Tezuka. He guessed he'd known from the beginning that it wouldn't last. Nothing good would come out of it since they were both guys after all. So it was better to end it now, wasn't it? But Fuji's heart ached a little at the thought. How could he have fallen so hard for Tezuka in such a short time?

"Saa…you lucky bastard. I'm pretty sure more than half of the guys in school will be willing to trade places with you just to have a glimpse of that hot luscious body…." Saeki said wistfully.

Fuji snapped out of his reverie at that remark and gave his friend an extra hard thump on the head.

"_Oowww_! What was _that _for?"

Fuji scowled. "That's for being an insensitive jerk. Do you realize what that bitch _did _to me? Who the hell cares about how her body looks like? It doesn't change the fact that she is the meanest, lowest, vilest scumbag!"

Saeki rubbed his head, wincing. "Ne, it was just a joke to bring you out of your melancholy state. Don't get your dander all up."

But once Saeki got him started, Fuji couldn't seem to stop. "Tezuka is an asshole with mush for brains! How could he even for a second believe such nonsense? Do I, Fuji Syusuke, who can have any guy or girl eating out of his hand with a smile, look like someone who would throw himself at a mere girl? It goes against the very nature of the universe…."

Saeki couldn't help snorting at his friend's narcissistic comment. "Yeah, right…" he muttered.

But Fuji was too riled up to notice his friend's sarcasm. "And to think that I become all homo for him. Playing the uke nonetheless! Did he show any appreciation for it? No…he had to go siding the hussy in the end…."

"Ne, Syusuke…."

Fuji ignored his friend completely. "…If I have known this was going to happen, I would've stick to girls! Girls are nice and soft, no hard parts jabbering you here and there. And I don't have to worry about getting hemorrhoids or diarrhea…"

Fuji was rambling nonsensically now. Saeki felt the need to stop him before he got even more graphic in his railing. "Syusuke…"

"_What_?" Fuji turned to him, irritated for being interrupted.

"Stop." Not giving him any chance to launch into another of his Tezuka-bashing tirades, Saeki pushed Fuji to the ground with his body, knocking the breath out of him. And then Saeki's lips were on his.

Fuji was too paralyzed with shock to react. What the hell did that half-wit Saeki think he was _doing_?

Saeki looked down at him, dark blue eyes twinkling mischievously and a smile on his lips. "That's a pretty effective way to silent you up, don't you think? Now I wonder if it can make you forget Tezuka as well…"

He lowered his head again to resume their kiss.

Fuji instinctively put up a restraining hand, but Saeki was a lot bigger and stronger than him.

"Get off me, you oaf!" Fuji tried to yell out, but all that came out was an incoherent muffle. And he realized the folly of his action too late. The moment he opened his mouth, Saeki's tongue swooped in for a deeper kiss.

_He's __really __going __to __get __it __from __me_, Fuji thought angrily as he renewed his struggle. _I'll __skin __him __alive, __no, __I'll…_

Suddenly the weight was lifted off him and Fuji was able to breathe normally again.

He wiped furiously at his mouth and was about to give Saeki an earful when he saw the figure holding his friend by the collar.

It was Tezuka. The bespectacled boy's lips were compressed into a thin grim line as he awarded Saeki with one of his most ominous stare, eyebrow twitching.

Fuji's first emotion was joy upon seeing him, but then the event of yesterday's came back to him and his mood turned sour.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, glaring at the golden brown-haired youth.

His gaze never leaving Saeki, which was making the other boy squirming with extreme discomfort, Tezuka retorted back, "What were you doing with Saeki?"

Fuji was in one of his foul mood. "What do you care what we were doing?" he asked churlishly. He dragged Saeki to him and wrapped an arm tightly around his neck. "Though it's none of your business, Kojirou and I have become lovers. Haven't we, Kojirou dear?"

"Syusuke…can't…breathe…." Saeki tried to slap Fuji's arm away, his face turning a tinge of blue from lack of air.

"Oh, sorry," Fuji immediately let go of his grip. Saeki coughed slightly as he got his breath back.

"Stop fooling around," Tezuka told him, his teeth clenching. The twitching of his eyebrow got worse.

"Am not," Fuji glared back defiantly. Then feeling reckless, he pulled Saeki to him again and kissed him fully on the mouth just for Tezuka's benefit.

Saeki's face turned grey at the glare that Tezuka shot him. If possible, it was more deathly than the first one. "Ahh…Tezuka, you misunderstand. We were just goofing with each other," he said with a nervous laugh. "I swear I don't feel a single damn thing. It's…more like a brotherly peck, right, Syusuke?"

"But weren't you the one who kissed me so passionately before, with tongue and all, Kojirou honey?" Fuji asked sweetly. Saeki made a gurgling sound and almost fainted with sheer terror.

"Saeki Kojirou, get away from Fuji now or five hundred laps for you tomorrow!" Tezuka barked.

Saeki immediately scooted as far away from Fuji as possible. "H..hai, Buchou!" He gave his friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Syusuke. Can't help you this time. I, ah, better get going and let you lovers talk it over! See you around sometime soon." He sneaked a glance at Tezuka's impassive face. "Or not…"

With a wave, he quickly jogged away.

"Traitor," Fuji muttered at Saeki's departing figure. He turned to glower at Tezuka. "How dare you threaten Kojirou like that?"

"You were the one who dragged him into this," Tezuka told him mildly, taking a step towards Fuji. "I don't like it when you kissed him so casually and called him your lover."

"Well, that's too bad, but I happened to…."

As quick as a snake, Tezuka grasped Fuji's wrist and pulled the blue-eyed boy tightly into his embrace. "We didn't get to talk yesterday. The reason I called you out…was to apologize. I wanted to take back what I said the other day about breaking up. I was upset then and not thinking clearly. I…I've missed you terribly these past few weeks… " he confessed awkwardly, burying his face in Fuji's shoulder.

_Damn, __he __always __goes __and __does __that_, Fuji thought with mild annoyance at Tezuka's underhanded tactic, but he was actually secretly thrilled to his toes at the confession. He was glad that they didn't have to break up now. _Eat __your __heart __out, __Nanako_, Fuji thought smugly. _Tezuka __believes __me_. _Who's __having __the __last __laugh __now_ He wished she was here to witness this.

_Well, it can't be helped then, I'll just have to forgive him and…_

His elation didn't last long. What came next was like a douse of cold water on Fuji's face. "I don't even care what you did to Nanako yesterday," Tezuka was saying, still in the midst of his confession. "I'm willing to overlook it as long as…."

_Wait __a __minute, __something's __not __right __here_…Fuji pushed back to stare at Tezuka. "You still believe that I tried to take advantage of Nanako?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

Tezuka glanced away. "Let it rest, Fuji. I already said I'm not going to hold it against you. I'm trying my hardest here to forget it…."

Fuji's piercing blue eyes narrowed a fraction. _That_ wasn't the answer he was expecting. In the end, Tezuka still believed Nanako's lies. "Let go of me, you jerk!"

Tezuka looked at him in astonishment. "Fuji…?"

When Tezuka still wouldn't release him, Fuji delivered a hard kick to his shin. Hissing in pain, Tezuka momentarily loosen his grasp. Fuji took the opportunity to move away from him.

"If you don't believe me, then we have nothing to talk about anymore!" he threw back angrily and stomped off.

_Tezuka __is __a __world __class __idiot! _Fuji wanted to scream with frustration. Just when he thought they could be together again, Tezuka had to go and ruin it. How was their relationship going to survive if Tezuka didn't trust him? And more importantly, how could he stand having Nanako _bested _him again?


End file.
